Felices Vacaciones Serpientes!
by Baru-Black
Summary: Draco, Blaise y Theo se van de vacaciones a la playa.... ¿Que pasará?. Draco/Ron y otra pareja por ahi.
1. I Comienza la Aventura

03 de febrero de 2010 20:13

Titulo: Felices Vacaciones Slytherin.

Capitulo: I "Comienza la Aventura" o "La nueva realidad de las serpientes"

**- Mansión Malfoy. Ultima pieza del ala norte 'Sala de operaciones' -**

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, en un concilio ultra secreto de serpientes, tomaron la decisión más loca y arriesgada en muchas generaciones de Slytherin: ¡UN VERANO DE MOCHILEO!

Aun no tenían establecido ni el ¿Dónde?, ni el ¿Cómo?, pero la resolución estaba tomada y nadie los haría cambiar de opinión. Sabían que estas vacaciones no se quedarían en las mansiones, paseando por los patios, ni mirando pinturas, mucho menos prestándose para reuniones sociales en honor a sus clanes, como los últimos 18 años de su vida, no lo harían, por Merlín que no lo harían.

Aunque tenían muy claro que lejos de Londres Mágico, de la comunidad mágica, lejos del colegio y lejos de sus padres, como Blaise proponía (Sin ya demasiados argumentos en contra de Theo y Draco, que no entendían por que el descendiente de italianos estaba tan convencido de que un verano muggle seria bueno) no tendrían las protecciones que habitualmente tenían, que sus apellidos y el prestigio de sus familias no valían nada, y que toda su experiencia en defensa, magia negra o maleficios, les valdría tanto como los conocimientos de Draco en equipos de Quidditch, de Blaise en Pócimas de Amor o de Theo en Tipos de dulces mágicos. Pero ese era el riesgo que había decidido tomar (por cariño a Blaise), esa era la aventura que se habían prometido cumplir (Por su palabra de Slytherin) y esa seria la gran odisea que nadie les impediría cumplir (Por… bueno, por que estaban aburridos).

Theodore Nott ya se había resignado a pasar unas vacaciones sin magia, Draco Malfoy había aceptado por sus amigos, Blaise saltaba de un lado a otro balbuceando cosas ininteligibles, aunque los tres Sly no podían ocultar que tras tanta mascara de odio y asco hacia los muggles, que estaban emocionados con la idea, por que 6 billones de personas tendrían que pasarlo bien de algún modo, sin magia algo tendrían que hacer los muggles para divertirse y esa era la meta que tenían y que les hacia demasiada ilusión, disimulada, pero ilusión al fin y al cabo. Aunque claro para sus familias esta aventura era… casi un desequilibrio emocional de los chicos, post-guerra que había que tolerar solo por las condiciones en que estaban.

- Me parece que una gran opción es ir a la montaña – Les pareció oír un ligero murmullo desde el rincón donde el sillón en que estaba sentado Theo se ubicaba, cuando ya habían decidido que si o si saldría de Londres – Hay nieve, podemos hacer snowboard y lucirnos por ser buenos en ello, tomar whisky y además hay mucha gente extranjera.

- ¿La montaña? Que eres A.B.U.R.R.I.D.O. Nott! ¿A caso nunca has salido de Londres? ¿Nunca has salido de vacaciones? ¡La única, única, UNICA opción es LA PLAYA! ¡Imagínate Sol, playa, chicas… o chicos... –balbuceo Blaise tragándose una risa- alcohol y libertad! – Gritó Blaise Zabini, sobreexcitado con la sola idea de tener todos aquellos beneficios de un balneario sin padres.

- ¡Listo! Decidido… nos vamos a la playa- Sentencio Draco – El lunes, a las 11 a.m. Estación de trenes Blackfriars, si se retrasan, me voy solo y saben que lo haré.

- ¿Pero a que playa iremos? Esta bien que vayamos de 'mochileo' –giro los ojos Theo- pero no me subiré a ningún medio de transporte muggle sin un destino, así que nos ponemos de acuerdo AHORA, o me largo con mis papas a Etiopia, en ese idílico paseo familiar que planearon, que no me hace alucinar, pero es mejor que nada.

- Emmms... – Draco y Blaise se miraron, sabían que Theo lo haría, y ellos no irían a ningún lado sin su amigo.

- Ya sé... ¿Qué les parece Newquay? Tenemos… ¿Surf, playas, sol? Y todos sabemos que el clima en Cornualles es hermoso, si dejamos de lado aquel pequeño problemita de los duendecillos, será excelente, los tres en Newquay, ¡¡Gente prepárese, que los príncipes de Slytherin van hacia allá!! – Blaise amaba la zona este de su pais, de hecho se consideraba a si mismo el fan Nº 1 del atlántico inglés.

Tres segundos de silencio, Blaise miro a Theo y Draco, Draco miro a Theo, Theo a Draco y los dos a Blaise… y…

- ¿Newquay? ¿Algún voto disidente? –Draco miró a todos muy rápidamente- ¿Ninguno? Listo, ahora arreglen sus bolsos, limpien sus tablas, aunque mejor pídanle a alguien que lo haga, denle trabajo a esos inútiles elfos. Por que este viaje muggle nunca lo olvidaremos. – Draco sonrió. Este verano seria distinto.

**Estación de trenes Blackfriars. Londres. Lunes siguiente. 11 a.m.**

Theodore Nott, esperaba sentado en una banca de la estación, solo, a punto, al limite de perder la paciencia, y eso seria la cosa más rara en los últimos 17 años de su vida, si es que no más. Un Nott jamás perdía el control, pero, ¿¡Qué se creían 'El dragoncito' y 'Miss simpatía' de dejarlo esperando!? Tendrían que haber estado ahí mínimo 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada, como todo chico que se dignara a sentir orgullo de su crianza. Simplemente parece que no tenían sentido de la caballerosidad…

-Theo! Theo! HEY! HEY THEO!- ¿Un grito?… ese era Blaise ¿Quién más gritaría? ¿Quien más gritaría ASI? Solo Blaise Zabini…

-Aquí Blaise- Theo ni siquiera se digno a mirar, solo levantó una mano, mientras aplastaba la colilla de un cigarro con sus zapatillas, le daba un poco de pena apagar aquel cigarro que ni siquiera terminó.

-Theo? ¿Qué es eso? Levanta el pie ¡AHORA! – Draco Malfoy hacia aparición en la escena, sorprendentemente arrastrando un gran bolso y su tabla de surf, solo, él, con SUS manos. Sinceramente Theo pensó que Draco llegaría con elfos domésticos y todo. Así que ya habían comenzado las sorpresas, al menos el dragón se había ubicado.

-Draco te lo presento: Cigarro este es Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy este es Cigarro, no creo que no se conozcan…

-AJOAJO Un gusto señor cigarro asesinado –Draco hizo una reverencia hacia el cadáver del cigarro aplastado en el piso y miró a Theo -Si sé lo que es, señorcito educado, pero de ti, jamás, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado. Creo que este verano será de sorpresas, 15 años parece que no son nada para conocerte, amigo- Draco conocía a su gente, pero Nott seguía siendo a sus ojos, el niño correcto, que siempre los tenia a limite, por que… Sin Theodore Nott en sus vidas, probablemente él y Blaise, estarían muertos o en Azkaban, más concretamente Blaise estaría preso.

El silencio que se apoderó de ellos, un silencio para nada incómodo sino que los mostraba deseosos y nerviosos por la nueva experiencia. Solo observaban a su alrededor, analizando todo aquello que era tan diametralmente distinto a su vida, millones de galeones no habían podido comprar lo que estaban conociendo. Y quizás, solo quizás habían sido UN POCO, pero poquito, prejuiciosos con el mundo muggle, pero nadie tendría que enterarse de aquello, era casi un paréntesis en su vida de prejuicio, que llevarían los tres a la tumba. Y que conste, que los muggles seguían siendo inferiores.

-Entonces… ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Se rió Blaise Zabini, que era el que más ganas e interés tenia en todo eso -Supongo que alguno de ustedes ha viajado 'así' por que mi contacto más cercano con un tren, es el Expreso… y créanme que no es muy muggle que digamos – Comento Blaise, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, para luego volver a anudarse el pelo en una colita.

-Niñas… siempre dependiendo de Theodore Nott, y como yo SI SOY UNA PERSONA PRECAVIDA… averigüe todo, suponiendo muy correctamente que ustedes, insisto, niñas, no lo harían. Ese tren que ven allá –Señaló un gran ferrocarril al cual subía ya la gente - parte en 15 minutos a nuestro destino, por si ya lo olvidaron, Newquay y aquí están los boletos, me debe 3 galeones cada uno, que no tengo idea cuantas Libras Esterlinas son –Estiró el brazo en un gesto ligeramente soberbio y sonrió – O Euros, como quieras.

-Theo si no te conociera desde los 7 años, te juro que te ruego por una sesión de sexo inmediatamente- Miró Blaise a Theo picaronamente.

-Si tu no fueras una enfermedad venérea con forma de humano que PARECE pensar, te aceptaría sin dudar tu interesante propuesta- Dijo seriamente Theo.

-Pero Theo, tú me conoces y… Nada, mejor nada- Blaise se quedo con el comentario en la boca, pero sonrío de una manera sorprendentemente feliz.

A veces Draco no tenia muy claro si los chicos bromeaban o no, pero había notado que los comentarios eran recurrentes, quizás con un poco de whisky de fuego saldría algo de verdad en todo esto y por fin notaria si sus amigos jugaban o no.

- Emmms... chicos… ¿Que se toma en una de esas playas muggles?- Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Ni idea, pero créeme que lo averiguaremos. Pero ahora me parece que hay que subir al tren, si no quieres pasar las vacaciones enviándonos lechuzas y contándonos lo 'maravilloso' que fue el paseo familiar con Crabble y Goyle.

-¡Arriba entonces!- Dijo Blaise, a quien la emoción lo había vuelto a poseer –No es nada con Crabble y Goyle, ustedes entenderán.

Los chicos tomaron sus bolsos, uno cada uno, menos Blaise que llevaba tres (Draco y Theo no quisieron preguntar, por sanidad mental, que tantas cosas llevaba), sus tablas y emprendieron viaje, más exactamente, caminaron los 10 metros que los separaba de la zona de carga, o 'Monstruo come bolsos' como lo bautizó Zabini.

-Blaise? Tu siquiatra te autorizó a venir ¿Cierto? –Si no conociera a Theo como lo conocía, creería que le preguntaba de verdad, pero ese destello de risa en sus ojos, le aviso a Draco que solo molestaba al ojiverde.

-Cállate y reza por tu bolso –Se rió Blaise y de paso golpeó a Theo en el brazo, a modo de venganza, antes de decir -¿Alguno me puede ayudar, por favor? – Mirando con unos demasiado grandes ojos de pena 'Made in Zabini' mientras señalaba sus bolsos.

De Londres a Newquay el viaje fue rapidísimo y demasiado corto para su gusto, al menos eso les pareció. Quizás el motivo fuera que todo era nuevo para ellos, desde el carrito de comida MUGGLE (además del vagón-restaurante), el señor que cortaba los boletos CON LA MANO, que el clima era hermoso Y ESTABLE, quizás fue el grupo de chicos y chicas DEMASIADO sonriente y apuesta que se sentó al frente de ellos y entre los cuales había una muchacha pelirroja a la que Blaise fue a preguntar cosas que Theo hubiese jurado que ya sabia y era innecesario preguntar y que a Draco no preocupaban. O simplemente que con sus amigos, todo era más entretenido y fuera de Hogwarts y sin varitas podían apreciar más. Pero cuando el tren comenzó a disminuir la velocidad hasta que finalmente se detuvo, los tres chicos supieron que tenían que repetir eso de nuevo o al menos disfrutar y recordar por siempre esta aventura.

Al bajar del tren y en una complicadísima maniobra lograron recuperar sus bolsos, que ingenuamente no marcaron con ninguna sello. De hecho Blaise tuvo un pequeño desacuerdo con uno de sus 'nuevos amigos' por su tabla de surf, que casi terminó en puños y alcanzo solo a un par de empujones, que gracias a los dones diplomáticos de Theo y Draco (Este presionado por Nott) pudieron que tranquilizar. Que por la benevolencia de todos los magos no logró empañar lo asquerosamente extravagante y utópico que este 'paseito de verano' comenzaba a parecerles.

-Así que aquí estamos – Dijo Draco Malfoy, cuando ya habían salido de la estación. A lo que se detenía y miraba el mar.

-LLEGAMOS NEWQUAY! –Gritó Blaise, mientras agarraba sus cosas y corría en círculos.

-Mmmrrffss-

-Ah?- Draco y Blaise miraron a Theo.

-¡LLEGAMOS A NEWQUAY!- gritó Theo a todo pulmón, y Draco y Blaise, estallaron de la risa.

Continuará…

* * *

Fin Cap I.

Aun no se dice mucho, pero bueno, sigue siendo un Draco/Ron y creo que la otra pareja se la imaginan.

Si tengo al menos (u.u) un review subo (O sea escribo) el otro cap.

Besosoososso

Baru_Black


	2. II Por Merlín ¿Donde nos metimos?

26 de Mayo de 2010 21:51

**Titulo: Felices Vacaciones Slytherin.**

**Capitulo: II** "Por Merlín ¿Donde nos metimos?" o "Donde fueres has lo que vieres"

Mientras bajaban por la calle Cliff, después de lograr salir de la terminal de trenes, cargando sus bolsos y tablas (haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de ayuda de Blaise) Theo y Draco discutían acerca de donde deberían alojarse durante su estadía en Newquay, en ciertos puntos aun no podían coincidir.

- Mira Draco, si entiendo que quieras quedarte en el Hotel Atlántico, que crees que es lo que más se parece a tu Mansión - Le decía Theo a un terco Malfoy, que no se quitaba esa idea de la cabeza desde que leyó el tríptico del quizás más exclusivo hotel de la ciudad.

- ¡Pero THEO! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que duerma con ratones? Y según dice este anuncio (Señalando histéricamente el papel) este hotel tiene una de las mejores vistas de todo Newquay - Casi levantando la voz Draco Malfoy quemaba sus últimas cartas para convencer al heredero Nott, de que su hotel era el mejor.

- Insisto que vayamos al Carlton. Además el dueño es mago, y conoce a nuestras familias, es objetivamente el mejor lugar al que podemos ir, estaremos más cómodos -Volvió a arremeter Theo, sabia, estaba demasiado claro, que su hotel sería el mejor y estarían relajados, y probablemente ni siquiera tendrían que pagar.

- Hotel Atlántico, mi querido amigo, es la mejor opción.

- Hotel Carlton- Aun no perdían la compostura, pero a este nivel, ya estarían cerca.

- HOTEL ATLANTICO, THEO.-

Ante la reacción de Draco, Theodore Nott se detuvo a la mitad de la calle, le importaba un calcetín de Hannah Abott que estuvieran en la mitad de la calle Saint Michael, pero esto lo estaba aburriendo (y necesitaba un café y un cigarro)

- Mira a tu alrededor Draco Malfoy, toda la ciudad tiene 'una de las mejores vistas de la ciudad' (doblando sus dedos índice y medio en el aire, con demasiado énfasis), así que simple...

- ¿Theo? ¿No estarás pensa...

- Que Blaise elija -

- No, Theo, no, nosotros podemos arreglar esto - arqueándose y bajando el volumen a un nivel en que solo Nott pudo escucharlo - Blaise es capaz de hacernos dormir en la playa 'para estar más cerca de las olas' - Miró con un poco de miedo a Theo.

- Blaise ¡Apura! - Gritó Theo, a un Zabini que venia cerca de una cuadra más atrás, a lo que el moreno, aceleró el tranco. Muy agitado llegó junto a sus amigos, tirando sus cosas al piso, mientras refunfuñaba...

- ¿Ustedes no me piensan ayudar? Terminaré con un lumbago horrible y... no traje pócimas (u.u)

- Simple, elige donde nos vamos a quedar a dormir, y yo te ayudo a cargar tus bolsos - Susurró un manipulador Theodore Nott, y para sumarle más poder a su ataque dijo

- ¿Cierto Blaise que el hotel Carlson en el mejor para nosotros? - Abriendo sus lindos ojos mientras pestañeaba suavemente, dejando en un serio estado de coma al indefenso Blaise.

- Blaise, amigo, el Hotel Atlántico es mucho mejor y tiene un gran bar, además esta junto a la playa...

-...

-...

-... ¿Blaise? -Theo y Draco, se quedaron mirando el lugar donde se SUPONIA estaba su amigo hace una fracción de segundo, para luego observar como este corría en dirección hacia una tranquila mujer con un niño pequeño, y como el chico de pelo largo les hablaba. Draco solo fue capaz de girar su cuerpo para no observar tal espectáculo, aunque Theo mantenía la mirada fija en el show que Zabini estaba dando, abrazándose a los pies de esa pobre señora, lloriqueando mientras alegaba estar perdido en esa ciudad, sin nada de dinero, para luego ser levantado por la señora que en un acto maternal lo abrazó y le dio un par de indicaciones, junto a una tarjeta, para luego besarle la cara a Blaise y seguir caminando.

- ¿Que m.i.e.r.d.a. estabas pensado Blaise? - Murmuro Draco cuando un muy sonriente Zabini llego a su lado, meneando la tarjetita que tenia entre los dedos

- En no tener que elegir entre mis dos queridos amigos - Agrando su sonrisa mientras cerraba un ojo hacia el cielo - ¿Como podría elegir entre mi siempre adorado Dragoncito y mi híper deseado Theo? - Dijo mientras los abrazaba a los dos, sin notar el sonrojo de Nott.

- Bueno, ¿Qué conseguiste? - Rápidamente dijo Theo desligándose del abrazo de Blaise, dejando a este abrazado de Draco.

- JA JA! Aquí, a dos cuadras (Señalando hacia cualquier lugar) se encuentra la Casa de Huéspedes Fairways, que es la casa de aquella señora, muy amorosa por lo demás, así que listo, nos quedamos allá, ya lo hable con ella.

- Blaise, esto es una broma ¿Cierto? ¡TE DIMOS A ELEGIR! -Gritó (de nuevo) Malfoy.

- Sabes que más Draco. Listo, vamos hacia allá. CAMINEN -Dio por finalizada la discusión Theo, sabia que Blaise no era para nada tonto, aunque podría parecer siempre infantil, era Slytherin, así que por algo había hecho eso, y en fin, quería llegar, a cualquier lugar, pero estar haciendo un espectáculo en medio de la calle, no era su tipo de actividad favorita.

**16 de la Calle Saint George. Frente a la Casa de Huéspedes Fairways. Lunes.**

- Bueno, toca la puerta Blaise – Dijo Draco, mirando con algo de recelo la fachada blanca y celeste de aquella casa, ya se había calmado después de alegar durante las eternas dos cuadras.

- ¿Theo? ¿Y si sale un Hagrid gigante y me come? – Le suplicó con la mirada a su amigo.

- Si sale un Hagrid, yo voy y lo atacó, pero ahora toca la puerta, fue tu idea.

Blaise no necesitó más que la mirada determinada de Nott y la expresión de odio de Malfoy, así que cruzo la rejita gris y tocó suavemente el vidrio que cubría la entrada, aunque le pareció tocar demasiado suave, así que cuando comenzó a simular el ritmo de su canción favorita de Las Brujas de Macbeth, salió la misma señora que se había encontrado en la calle, que sonrientemente le abrió la puerta.

- Niños pasen, que hacen ahí en la calle, Blaise dile a tus amigos que entren – Al terminar de decir eso, entró a su casa, dejando a los Slytherin petrificados.

- Esa señora me recuerda a alguien, pero no se a quien – Dijo Draco, que no sabía por que, aquella mujer pequeñita, algo gordita y de un frondoso pelo crespo anaranjado le parecía familiar.

- Draco, Theo, adelante – Dijo Blaise mientras cargaba sus bolsos al interior de la casa, lo que no dejo a los chicos otra opción más que entrar también.

Una vez dentro, todo fue 'mágico', aun sabiendo lo irónico que sonaba decirlo así, pero aquella casa era simplemente digna de estar en Londres Mágico, era espaciosa y con ese aire hogareño que tan distante les parecía, era decorada de un modo tan familiar, que no podían creer que tendrían que pagar. Estaban observando las fotos que colgaban de las paredes, cuando apareció la dueña de casa

- Chicos pasen a la cocina, tomemos una tacita de algo – A lo que los chicos, sorprendentemente aun para ellos mismo, hicieron caso – Dejen sus bolsos ahí, alguno de mis hijos los llevará a sus piezas. Pasen, pasen chicos.

Una vez sentados, tomando café -al menos Theo, que ya no aguantaba más- Draco se dignó a preguntar algo:

-Disculpe señora ¿Usted me podría decir su nombre?

- Mi nombre es Molly, pueden decirme así, no se preocupen, y estaré aquí para cualquier cosa que necesiten, sean tapas para su cama o algo para comer, ustedes siéntanse en casa, Blaise ya me dijo que estarían cerca de 10 días, así que esta todo arreglado, ahora pasen a sus piezas, mis hijos Fred y George ya subieron sus bolsos, y para que no se extrañen, tienen piezas una al lado de la otra, están en el segundo piso, así que ahora, fuera de aquí todos, que tengo que preparar algunas cosas. Y Theodore ¿Así te llamas cierto? No puedes fumar en el resto de la casa, solo en las habitaciónes. –Terminando de decir esto, los empujo ligeramente hacia la puerta de la cocina y cerró la puerta, para ponerse a tararear algo.

1: ¿No les parece que esta mujer es algo mágica? – Dijo Blaise mientras subían las escaleras – 2: ¿Cómo sabia que yo quería pieza cerca de ustedes? y TRES ¿¡COMO SABIA QUE THEO FUMA!

- Tu nos metiste aquí, así que no te quejes, a mi personalmente me agrado bastante Molly, solo me sorprende que Draco, no hayas dicho nada, ella te trato con mano firme, aun más que tus propios padres AJOAJOjoa – Se rió Theo, llegando a donde se suponían estaban sus piezas (dedujeron eso, debido a que ahí estaban sus bolsos, frente a las puertas)

- No sé. En realidad, creo que me agrado también, chicos, yo iré a descansar un rato, si no les molesta… adiós- Dijo Draco, mientras cargaba su bolso y tabla y entraba a su habitación.

Theo y Blaise se quedaron ahí, mirando la puerta de Draco, sin decir nada.

- Theo quieres entrar un rato, no sé, a conversar si quieres – Susurro ¿Tímidamente? Blaise

- Voy a guardar mis cosas Blaise…

- No te preocupes, solo era una sugerencia- Y entró rápidamente a su pieza. Dejando algo descolocado a Nott, quien entró a la suya.

**30 minutos después.** **Casa de Huéspedes Fairways. Segundo piso.**

Toc toc. ¿Puedo pasar? – Abrió suavemente la puerta, para ver a un Blaise Zabini tirado arriba de la cama, durmiendo. Theo tomó una manta que había sobre la silla, y simplemente se recostó junto a él, tapó a Blaise y lo abrazó.

- ¿Theo? – Pseudo despertó el chico de pelo largo, al sentir aquel olor a tabaco tan representativo de su amigo junto a él.

- Shh, durmamos un rato- Dijo apretando más el abrazo, mientras Zabini volvía a dormirse.

**Casa de Huéspedes Fairways. Cocina. 21:00 hrs.**

Estaban los Slytherin comiendo la cena, pausadamente disfrutando de las deliciosas recetas de Molly, bueno Blaise estaba devorando el tercer plato, ante la mirada maternal de la dueña.

- Disculpe Molly ¿Dónde aprendió a cocinar tan exquisitamente? – Preguntó Draco Malfoy

- Digamos que es parte de mi familia, cocinar así.

- Molly, ¿Usted me daría la receta? – Cuestionó Theo, ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos, llegando Blaise a botar lo que tenia en su tenedor "¿Theo cocina?".

- Claro Theodore, aunque solo a ti, digamos que mi receta es mágica –Y se rió Molly, mientras entraba a la cocina una joven.

- Hola madre, hola –Saludó educadamente a los chicos.

- Blaise, Draco, Theodore, ella es mi hija Ginny, quizás les pueda servir de guía turística.

- Hola Ginny – Saludaron a coro los chicos.

- ¿Tu nos podrías decir donde podemos ir a tomarnos unos tragos hoy? – Preguntó Draco, no le gustaba mucho eso de andar haciendo vida social con cada uno de las personas que veían.

- Claro, pero quieren ir a bailar, beber unos tragos, ¿Exactamente que quieren? – Parece que tampoco le había agradado mucho a Ginny.

Los chicos se miraron un rato. Finalmente Theo (Que a este ritmo, parecía el vocero del grupo) respondió:

- Quizás bebernos unas copas simplemente, estamos algo cansados.

- Deberían ir al The Sugar, es el mejor lugar, a mi parecer… y ahí traba…

- Bueno, chicos, yo creo que deberían hacerle caso a Ginny, ella conoce de la noche en Newquay -

- ¡Mamá! – Alegó Ginny sonrojada, a lo que los chicos se rieron.

- Bueno vamos a The Sugar, suena bien. ¿Ginny nos quieres acompañar? – Theo caballerosamente preguntó.

Aun algo roja, Ginny respondió – No gracias, pero los voy a dejar, ¿Les parece si nos juntamos en una hora aquí mismo?

**Casa de Huéspedes Fairways. Habitación de Draco Malfoy.**

- Pero Blaise, ¿Blanco o gris?

- Draco, da igual, te ves bien – Respondió Blaise, mientras miraba el techo, tirado cuan largo era en la cama de Malfoy

- Theo dile algo a Blaise, que me ayude… todo por que ustedes están listos.

- Blaise ayúdale – Dijo sin ánimo Theo desde la ventana, mientras fumaba tranquilamente.

- Ya, me aburriste 'Heredero Malfoy' – Se levantó de la cama Zabini – Mira, la blanca te queda bien, pero no sé no me convence, y ¿La gris? HOMBRE LA HAS USADO COMO DOS VECES, asi que no. ¿Theo le prestas la polera negra a Draco?

- Saca lo que quieras –

Blaise desapareció rápidamente y volvió casi enseguida, lanzándole algo a Draco.

- Ponte esa, seguro no quitas las miradas de encima…

**Casa de Huéspedes Fairways. Cocina. 22:00 hrs.**

- Mamá ¿Viste que apuesto es el chico de piel clara? – Dijo Ginny, sentada detrás de la combustión.

- ¿Draco? – Preguntó Molly, mientras se servia un té.

- No, ese es el rubio petulante y demasiado egocéntrico, él me cae horrible, el otro niño, el de ojos pardo.

- Theodore. Si hija, es muy apu…

- Cof Cof… - Una tos disimulada (muy mal disimulada) se escucho desde la puerta, para dejar entrar a un alterado Blaise Zabini, seguido unos metros atrás por Draco y Theo que venían conversando.

A Ginny casi le dio un ataque surtido al ver a Blaise entrar, pantalones oscuros, una camiseta blanca con una gran serpiente verde estampada, simple pero efectiva. Draco Malfoy… había que asumir que no se veía PARA NADA mal, aquellos pantalones claros y la polera negra ajustada lograrían derretir a cualquiera, pero Theodore, era el que simplemente daba la nota, sudadera color plomo ajustada y una camisa abierta del mismo color encima, que no dejaba hormona tranquila. Ginny casi se arrepiente de no poder entrar a The Sugar, es que si sus amigos la vieran, la idolatrarían.

- ¿Nos vamos o no? – Un aun enojado Blaise, pregunto en un tono no muy suave a la chica.

- Claro claro, vamos, síganme – Tratando de disimular su emoción (¿Excitación? Cof cof?)

Salieron de la casa, caminaron por la calle Saint George y luego por la calle Central, conversando de todo, Theodore platicando con Ginny, agradeciéndole su gentileza y riéndose con ella, seguidos por Draco y Blaise, que discutían cosas sin sentido, aunque a Draco le parecía que Blaise alegaba por que si –"_¿Será por Theo?_" Pensó-

Cuando doblaron en la calle Bank, se logró oír la música, y Ginny les aviso que ese era The Sugar, que ojala lo disfruten, que ella se tenia que ir, le anotó su numero a Theo "Por cualquier cosa" y se fue, dejando a los chicos ante el pub.

- ¿Entremos? – Dijo Blaise mientras ya atravesaba las puertas del local. Se acercaron a la barra, sentándose ahí, cuando escuchan una voz desde el otro lado de la barra.

- Hola chicos ¿Quieren algo? Aquí tiene la carta, mi nombre es Ron.

Fin del segundo Cap, ojalá les haya gustado y perdonen la demora.

.cl/maps?f=d&source=s_d&saddr=6+dane+road&daddr=Newquay+Rail+Station+%4050.415090,-5.075710&hl=es&geocode=&mra=ls&sll=50.414315,-5.082378&sspn=0.025378,0.055189&ie=UTF8&t=h&ll=50.412008,-5.087229&spn=0,0.002747&z=19&layer=c&cbll=50.412008,-5.087229&panoid=elR-lgRZHlRtDDlo4oOSpw&cbp=12,44.74,,0,15.99


	3. III A veces no todo es feliz

Laran 10 de Junio de 2010 19:45

Titulo: Felices Vacaciones Slytherin.

Capitulo: III "A veces no todo sale bien, no para todos"

**Barra Pub 'The Sugar'. 23.30 hrs. ****Newquay.**

¿Cuantas sorpresas más le daría Newquay? Porque si seguían a este paso, o se marchaba a primera hora de la mañana sin mirar hacia atrás o no volvía nunca más a Londres.

Es que simplemente la conciencia de Draco parecía haber visto la snitch dorada y se había largado desesperada a buscarla sin recordar que tenia que habitar en cierta cabecita rubia, y la explicación es que tenia frente a si, sonriéndoles y esperando, al hombre más apuesto que hubiese visto en su vida (restándose a el mismo, obviamente) y por muy repetido que sonase, había visto a muchos hombres apuestos en sus cortos años... de los cuales pocos o ninguno se había salvado.

- ¿Y chicos? ¿Quieren ver la carta o saben que van a beber? - Pregunto sin perder la sonrisa Ron.

Los Slytherin se quedaron mirándolo. A Blaise incluso se le había pasado momentáneamente el enojo por los –a su parecer- coqueteos de Theo con Ginny, al ver a tamaño hombre. Theodore, que parecía ser el que más recordaba su nombre y para no dejar en evidencia que no sabían que se bebía en un bar muggle, porque dudaba que vendieras Whisky de Fuego o Cerveza de Mantequilla, dijo:

- ¿Que nos recomendarías?- A lo que los demás asintieron, recuperándose de la impresión.

- Si, que nos recomiendas... Ron - Draco no le cedería ni un tramo a Theo, lo había dejado controlar la situación desde que llegaron al pueblo, pero este desconocido ya estaba marcado, y conocía a su amigo, cuando quería ser un galán nunca erraba.

-Yo les recomendaría... Un mojito cubano...queeslounicoquesepreparar... o una cerveza, The Sugar tiene una gran variedad - Contesto Ron, riéndose de su propio comentario, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, como pidiendo disculpas. De repente Blaise se levantó de la barra y rápidamente dijo:

- Chicos espérenme - Y se fue sin más, dejando a todos siguiéndolo con la mirada, mientras se perdía entre la multitud, como tratando de alcanzar algo. Al voltearse hacia el barman, Draco no separó su mirada de los ojos celestes de este, que seguía esperando el pedido.

- Bueno, yo acepto el mojito, pero te tiene que quedar bien - Contestó Draco. Theo notó aquellos ojos de cazador, que eran marca registrada de los Malfoy ¿Acaso su amigo se sintió amenazado? Como si a él le interesara andar de cacería, era lo ultimo en lo que estaba pensando.

- Yo también acepto el mojito cubano, muchas gracias - Contestó sumergido en sus pensamientos Theodore, devolviéndole cortésmente la carta.

Draco se dedicó a seguir cada paso de aquel chico, vio como tomaba dos vasos algo inseguro _'¿Acaso será nuevo?_'. Draco afinó el oído y la vista cuando una chica le hacia gestos a Ron, llamándolo, a lo que éste le explicaba que ya había cogido un pedido.

- Pídele a Arad o a Baru, o si quieres me esperas y yo te atiendo – Le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego señalarle a sus compañeros de barra que conversaban un poco más allá, aprovechando que el local aun no se llenaba.

Draco siguió sus pasos, como se movía por la barra tratando de no golpear nada, haciéndole gracia al observador, vio como dejaba los vasos en el mesón, también siguió sus manos al coger la hierba buena y al tomar el limón, deteniéndose en lo provocador que podía llegar a ser el machacar esos ingredientes si la presión ejercida era la justa.

Cuando Ron fue a buscar el hielo picado, se dedico a observarlo específicamente a él. Notó cuan alto era, aun más que Theo (Que era el más alto de los tres), su desarrollada espalda y su pelo pelirrojo _-'¿Acaso este era el pueblo de los pelirrojos?_'- tomado en una pequeña coleta. La camiseta blanca le daba un aire deportivo impresionante, quizás le llamaba tanto la atención porque su propio cuerpo era mas bien delgado y no musculoso, como el de Ron. Cuando éste volvió con el hielo, notó que su sonrisa parecía estar siempre ahí, y descubrió como las pecas dominaban la blanca piel del joven.

Y así pasaron los minutos, Draco mirando a Ron, este esmerándose por los tragos, y Theo callado, demasiado callado.

- ¿Draco?

- … -

- ¿No crees que Blaise se ha demorado mucho en el baño? –

- ¿En el baño? ¡JA! – Respondió desconcentrado Draco, descolocando a Theo.

- Chicos ¿Ron blanco o dorado? –Dijo Ron con las botellas en la mano

- Blanco/Dorado – Dijeron al unísono y muy rápidamente, a lo que Ron se rió, provocando la risa de Draco y quizás la única de la noche por parte de Theo.

Colocando los vasos en frente de cada uno, Ron les sonrió deseándoles que lo disfruten y se fue…

Theo y Draco, aunque sin asumirlo, acercaron sus vasos hacia si, algo temerosos. Con sólo mirarse entendieron que infantilmente estaban nerviosos, nunca habían bebido nada que no fuera Whisky de fuego, ni siquiera se habían tomado una cerveza de mantequilla… era tan, pobre… Asi que aun algo impacientes bebieron el primer sorbo.

- No voy a negar, Draco, que es bueno – Se rió Theo, ya cerca de la mitad del trago. Se rieron de que sin preguntar habían descubierto para que era la varita de madera que traía el trago –'_Quizás esto sirva para revolverlo'_- y que era tan fresco que podría tomarse aun en medio de un torneo de Quidditch en Egipto.

- Si, mi queridísimo amigo, es muy bueno… muy bueno – Draco, no lo iba a asumir pero este brebaje le estaba haciendo sentir extraños los dedos de la mano, aunque quizás era lo frío del vaso.

Paso un rato, ambos Slytherin bebiendo, Theo fumando tranquilamente, sin conversar mucho, observando a su alrededor, era todo tan extraño, tan distinto a ellos y, sin embargo, no se sentían mal, era simplemente ver mas allá de lo que creyeron ser y tener, aunque sin saber que ambos pensaban igual, llegaron a la misma conclusión, en solo un día, habían conocido tanto, la familia de Molly, que tan dulcemente los había acogido sin siquiera saber quienes eran, sin importarles su dinero, ni de donde venían. Ginny los había ayudado sin siquiera pedir algo a cambio. Es que ¿Tan importante era el dinero como creían que era? ¿O esas personas les pedirían algo luego? Algo dentro suyo les decía que no, que tenían que vivir esa experiencia, sin cuestionarse tanto. Y en el peor caso, se sabían más de un hechizo sin varita y un _descendo _detendría a cualquiera que intentara algo contra ellos. Y el Ministerio entendería, o tendrían que involucrar contactos ahí. ¡PAREN! Ya tenían 21 años, hace tiempo que podían realizar magia donde quisieran. ¡PAREN DE NUEVO! No habían traído sus varitas.

Mientras pasaba el rato, Draco seguía a Ron, le había encontrado el gusto a observarlo moverse a través de la barra, sonriente y algo inseguro. Reconocía aquella expresión en su cara, la de estar haciendo algo que te gusta de verdad, era la misma que tenia el cuando montaba su escoba y se dedicaba largas tardes a perseguir snitch en la Mansión. De vez en cuando miraba a Theo, que tranquilo como siempre, bebía de su 'mojito', aunque la expresión no era precisamente tranquilo, por que de repente bebió un sorbo tal, que terminó acabándose el trago, para levantar la mirada y decirle:

-¿Otro? Yo pago estos, total no tengo idea cuanto cuestan, pero por algo cambie tantos galeones – Para dejar nacer una sonrisa teñida algo triste, que Draco no se explicaba.

- Otro entonces…- Levantó su vaso Draco, mostrándole que ya casi no le quedaba.

Draco se levanto un poco del asiento, para llamar la atención de Ron, cuando se acerco la barwoman, una simpática chica de pelo rosado.

-¿Quieres otro? ¿De los mismos?- Le sugirió al ver levantado al rubio –

- No gracias, quiero que el muchacho de allá –Mirando despectivamente a la pobre chica- me atienda, te repito, gracias – Sentándose elegantemente sin volver a mirarla.

- ¿Era necesario Draco? –Reprochó Theo, que siempre había mantenido una política de distante respeto hacia las demás personas.

-Si, quiero que él nos atienda- Sonrió malignamente Draco, a lo que Theodore no tuvo nada que responder.

Theo levanto la mirada y se volteo, al escuchar la risa de Blaise, y ver a éste a punto de tocarle el hombro, acompañado de…

-Chicos, les presento a Chelle, la conocimos en el tren ¿Se acuerdan? – A Draco casi se le cayó la mandíbula, Blaise estaba… estaba… ¿BLAISE ZABINI ESTABA ABRAZANDO A ESA MUGGLE?

- Hola, ustedes deben ser… -Dijo la chica de pelo rojo intenso, muy simpáticamente, sin una pizca de timidez, que tomaba de la cintura a un Blaise que sospechosamente (Draco lo conocía, el era un donjuán, pero cerca de Theo JAMÁS hacia nada con nadie) la tenia tomada del hombro.

- Theodore – Dijo el de ojos pardos, levantándose y besando cordialmente su mejilla, sin apartar los ojos de Blaise, quien le mantuvo la mirada, agrandando su sonrisa.

- Draco – Dijo, sin siquiera levantarse, casi pidiéndole las gracias por mirarla, volviéndose hacia la barra, para seguir haciéndole gestos a Ron.

- Bueno Chelle ¿Que vas a tomar? – Dijo en voz muy alta Blaise, a lo que sus amigos se percataron que este no llevaba nada en las manos, demostrando no haber bebido nada en toda la noche.

- Una Manchester, es mi cerveza favorita – Respondió ella apretando aun mas el abrazo.

Ron, que por fin notó los gestos de Draco, se acercó rápidamente y tomó su pedido, sin antes disculparse por no haberlos atendido antes.

- Entonces, dos mojitos y dos Manchester ¿Cierto? – Dijo, mirando sorprendido la escena. El rubio mirándolo a él, el muchacho que lo acompañaba, sonriendo gentilmente pero ¿triste?, la chica feliz tomando de la cintura al moreno, y este demasiado alegre, como queriendo demostrar algo. Y si había algo que Ron había aprendido en esos días en la barra es que nadie sonreía tanto a las 12:45 AM, no tanto, no a esa hora.

Luego de recibir los tragos y como la conversación simplemente no fluía, Chelle tomó del brazo a Blaise y se lo llevó a la pista. Dejando a los chicos ahí, en la barra.

**Barra Pub 'The Sugar'. 02.30 hrs. Newquay.**

3 mojitos después, Theodore Nott no pudo aguantarse más y se disculpó para ir al baño, 'Necesito mojarme la cara' dijo y caminó entre la multitud pasando muy cerca al gusto de Draco, de Blaise y Chelle, viendo como el chico de pelo largo detenía a su amigo y le decía algo. Draco esbozo una triste sonrisa por su amigo, al ver a este sonreírles y seguir.

- Hey, ¿Qué pasa con tus amigos? Parecen no estar pasándolo muy bien – Draco se volteo rápidamente, para ver a Ron apoyado en la barra, frente a el, simplemente iniciando una conversación con él, luego de vaciar el cenicero de Theo.

- Parece que las cosas no están saliendo como queríamos - ¿Draco Malfoy hablando sinceramente? Ni siquiera se esforzó por hacer relucir su crianza Malfoy, sin desprecio ni mentiras, solo hablaba, sin importale que fuera muggle. Él era lo que Draco quería esa noche…

- ¿Se darán cuenta que se quieren? – Preguntó Ron, y al ver por una fracción de segundos el impacto en los ojos de Draco sentenció: -Se nota que ellos tienen algo, SE NOTA y eso que no los conozco.

- Dado, que pareces conocerlos tan bien, me presento, soy Draco Malfoy – Se levantó de su puesto y estiro su mano – Paso uno, contacto visual: Listo hace horas, ojos grises como los suyos no se podían evitar. Paso dos, Contacto corporal: Ahí iba.

- Ron Weasley, un gusto- Apretó su mano, notando lo delicada de la piel de Draco.

- Un gusto, no te lo había dicho, pero es el mejor mojito que he probado en mi vida – Y no estaba mintiendo, que nunca en su vida haya escuchado ni siquiera el nombre, era un detalle que para que iban a comentar.

- AjAonJjo Aprendí a prepararlo hace... ¿Cuánto? ¿Una semana? Así que no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Y así paso el rato, conversando entretenidamente, riéndose demasiado (quizás efecto del alcohol muggle) de las historias torpes de Ron, y escuchando como había aprendido todo lo de la barra, deteniéndose especialmente en la parte de que casi había roto todas las botellas del bar, en un accidente (Debido a que cerrado Sugar, se podian quedar a tomar algo y dos horas después del cierre, se les ocurrio hacer una guerra de hielo) con Arad y Baru. Draco tenia cierta habilidad para intuir cuando alguien le daba la atención que merecía, ósea suficiente, pero se sorprendió al ver que Ron dejó de atender ciertos pedidos por conversar con él; pero no hizo nada por evitarlo. La conversación era quizás, la más agradable que había tenido, excluyendo las que tenia con sus amigos. Pero los Malfoy nunca se habían destacado por ser demasiado pacientes (era algo que venia por la familia de su madre) así que…

- ¿A que hora sale… - Draco no tenia palabras para explicar las ganas que tenia de tener a ese chico bajo él, era simplemente como si un fuego lo empezase a consumir, lenta pero irreversiblemente. El problema fue que cuando ya no podía aguantar más esa entretenida pero sana conversación, sintió un toque muy débil en su hombro y giró la cara -"_Discúlpame Draco por interrumpirte, pero te aviso que me vuelvo a la casa de huéspedes_"- para ver a Theo, que si bien trataba de disimularlo muy bien, no podía esconder esos ojos teñidos de rojos, clara señal de que estaba a punto de llorar, quizás otra persona no se daría cuenta, pero ellos tres se habían visto llorar tantas veces por culpa de sus padres, que esos ojos para él estaban más claros que la credulidad de los Hufflepuff. Ahí se percató de que había pasado mucho rato. Miró rápidamente a la pista y ahí estaba, gritando, casi con una flecha fluorescente encima, la razón de la tristeza de Theo: Blaise besaba a Chelle, como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

- Imbecil –

- No te estoy pidiendo que te vayas conmigo Draco – Respondió con su habitual tono de desinterés Theo, pero con esa pausa al decir las palabras, que Draco sabia, significaban que solo quería estar solo.

- Trasgo, no te vas a ir solo. No voy a dejarte ir sin mí. – Se giró (mareándose un poco en el intento) y le sorprendió ver a Ron moviéndose cuan rápido le permitía su torpeza, haciendo la factura lo mas rápido posible, para luego entregársela, mirándolo a los ojos, con una real mirada de preocupación. Draco sacó un montón de euros de su bolsillo, y se quedó mirándolos 'Theo, por qué estas ebrio, tu eres el que se maneja en estos temas' para sentir a su amigo sacar de su mano uno de los billetes y entregárselo a Ron

- No digas nada por favor. Y si pregunta por nosotros, dile que me sentí mal. – Y se giró para salir lentamente, para no delatar su mareo, hacia la puerta.

- Nos vemos Ron, de verdad espero verte –

**Calle Central. 03:15 AM. Newquay.**

Theo iba caminando unos pasos delante de Draco, sin decir ni una palabra, simplemente mirando el camino, prendiendo un cigarro tras otro. Demasiado inserto en sus pensamientos. En esos momentos Theo era el vivo ejemplo de cuan hermoso y cuan vacío podía llegar a ser alguien.

Draco venia envuelto en un remolino de pensamientos. Por mucho que los demás lo vieran como un insensible y superfluo hijo de mortífago, si había algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso y quienes lo conocían podían dar fe, era que jamás dejaría a sus amigos en los malos momentos. Y ver a Theodore Nott débil, era algo que ha pesar de ver no pocas veces (maldita guerra) aun no podía controlar bien. No podía hacer nada más que cuidar sus pasos, seguir su sombra, para recordarle que no estaba solo. Eran Slytherin, ellos nunca demostraban lo que sentían. Siempre bellos e inalcanzables. Excepto para ellos mismos, y entendía que en Theo esa noche se sintiera roto, aunque ya sabia por que era… '_Estupido de Zabini, ¿En qué estabas pensado?'_ Sólo podía seguirlo en silencio. Pero en su mente no podía desaparecer la sonrisa de Ron, su torpeza, que lograba crear una alegría dentro de él. Maldito alcohol muggle. Logró abrir cerraduras que nunca debieron abrirse. Dolor y alegría en una misma noche. Maldito Newquay.

A esa hora, en aquella calle solo se vio a dos chicos perdidos en sensaciones que no podían explicar.

**Barra Pub 'The Sugar'. 04.30 hrs. Newquay.**

Blaise Zabini, se acercó tambaleante a la barra. Cuando se aburrió de la pelirroja _'¿Chelle?' _miró a la barra y no vio a Theo ¿En qué momento lo había perdido de vista? ¿Cuándo le había quitado la mirada de encima? Ya se acordaba, en el número algo de Manchester… _'Nota mental: No tomar cosas que no conoces si no estás con Theo'._

Ya apoyado en la barra, reconoció al barman que los había atendido, y le hizo gestos para que se acercase. Tenía que saber dónde se había metido Theo.

-Hey, HEY! ¿Has visto a mis amigos? – Preguntó ya casi alterado Blaise ¿Es que el barman acaso no lo oía? Si el local ya estaba cerrando y casi no había gente.

- Claro que los he visto. – Dijo Ron, mientras se colocaba el sweater.

- ¿Y? –

- Theo se sintió mal y se fue... – Ron respondió, un poco de mala gana.

. ¿Que? ¿Qué le pasó a Theo? – Blaise sintió como todo el alcohol se evaporaba de su sangre.

- No sé, se sintió mal y Draco se lo llevó-

- Por Merlín… No recuerdo como volver… - Se quejó dándose vuelta y sentándose en una de las sillas que había en la barra. A Ron se le movió algo dentro del pecho, quizás pena, quizás comprensión.

- ¿Hey, dónde vives? – Dijo, quizás el chico aquel sólo cometió un error o quien sabe. – Yo te llevo.

- Gracias… - Dijo al tener a Ron a su lado haciéndole gestos para que salieran del local.

- ¿Viste a Theo muy mal? – Peguntó Blaise, al subirse a la moto de Ron.

- ¿Qué consideras mal? –

- No sé, amarillo, verde, quizás escupiendo un par de babosas o sin poder sostenerse en pie por las piernas de gelatina… - Aunque trató de hacer un chiste, no se rió, sin percatarse de la risita de Ron, quien luego, serio, le dijo:

- Tendrás que verlo tú…

**Casa de Huéspedes Fairways. 04:45 hrs.**

Theo no podía dormir. Ahora que pensaba mejor, no podía dormir. Había perdido el control. Aun sentía extrañas las manos y la cabeza le giraba un poco. Pero no podía dormir. Sentía algo mal. Le ardían los ojos. El ya conocía esa sensación. Lágrimas por derramar, pero no le daría ese gusto al heredero de italianos, no lloraría por alguien, que conociéndolo, estaría fallándose a esa pelirroja en cualquier lugar.

Theo se quedo inmóvil. Casi dejó de respirar cuando sintió abrirse la puerta de la casa de huéspedes, para luego oír dos voces subir las escaleras y despedirse. Podía sentirse muy mal físicamente y aun peor emocionalmente, pero esa voz la reconocería aun entre gritos de veelas. Era Blaise. Sintió como un par de pisadas se detenía frente a su puerta y a alguien intentar abrirla, escuchando como esta chocaba con el cerrojo.

- ¿Theo? ¿Estás bien? – Escuchó como Blaise intentaba con más fuerza abrir la puerta. – Mierda, si tuviera mi varita, Theo abre -

- Imbécil – susurró y se giró en la cama, dejando por fin correr esas lágrimas que había intentado retener. Sabía que era lo que estaba mal. Quería a Blaise ahí, con él. Y nunca lo tendría. Blaise jamás estaría ahí. Maldito alcohol.

**Casa de Huéspedes Fairways. 09:00 hrs.**

- Si madre –

Fue lo primero que escucho Draco Malfoy por la mañana, y no es que tuviera ganas de levantarse, pero esa voz, la conocía. Aun entre sueños, sabía que tenía que despertarse. Así que en un acto de valentía y poca dignidad, se tiro de la cama, para gatear unos metros, caminar luego de puntitas y salir de su pieza -_'Varita, te extraño u_u'- _y acercarse a la puerta de Theo y pegar una oreja en la puerta de su pieza, para luego percatarse de que estaba abierta y observar por la apertura. Ahí vio a su amigo, en boxers conversar con un espejo.

- Si madre, vuelvo a Londres en un par de horas. No te preocupes. Ahí estaré. Adiós – Theo se volvió hacia la puerta y dijo:

-Pasa Draco-

Fin de cap.

¿No todo siempre es bueno cierto?

Al menos Draco y Ron hablaron joajoaj

Algun Review?


	4. IV Ser responsable, no es para todos

15 de Octubre de 2010 23:10

Titulo: Felices Vacaciones Slytherin.

Capitulo: IV 'Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar'

**Pieza de Theodore Nott. Casa de Huéspedes Fairways. 09:20 hrs **

- Draco, te dije que pasaras - El aumento en la voz de Theo, fue lo suficiente para disuadir al rubio de volver de puntitas a su pieza, como era el primitivo plan.

- ¡PASA! - ¿Theodore Nott gritando?

- Emms... Hola ^o^ - Dijo Draco, sentándose en la cama deshecha '¿Durmió Hagrid acá?' de su amigo, mirando a este en ropa interior dirigirse hacia la ventana, sin olvidar sus cigarrillos que estaban sobre la mesita de noche. - ¿Fumando tan temprano Theo?

- No preguntes estupideces... - Primer cigarrillo prendido.

- Entonces...

- Entonces...

- ENTONCES THEO!

- Ya, si no saco nada evitando el tema... eres peor que un duendecillo...

- Entonces...

- Dices 'entonces' una vez mas y la prestigiosa y antigua casa Malfoy se queda sin descendencia...

- ...

- Madre quiere que vuelva a Londres, AHORA, llevamos ¿dos días? ¿UNO? acá... - Dijo mirando hacia el exterior, por la amplia ventana.

- ¡QUE! - Si bien había escuchado a Theo, eso era imposible. No podía irse. No, es que Blaise y el, solos en Newquay se morían, o se mataban antes.

- Se que crees que no puedo irme, pero no puedo hacer nada. Si madre lo dice...

- ¿Qué dice tu madre, Theo? - Y ahí estaba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, como invocado por un hechizo - Díganme por favor que alguno tiene una pócima para el dolor de cabeza.

Theo miró a Blaise ahí, apoyado en SU puerta, con su típica sonrisa y su actitud relajada, mirándolo como siempre y al escuchar su rasposa voz tuvo ganas de lanzarse encima y golpearlo, pero como toda su vida, se calmo y simplemente prendió otro cigarro.

- ¿Fumando tan temprano Theo? Hace mal, ya lo hemos habla... –

Blaise se quedo callado al notar la mirada asesina de Draco, una clara y conocida amenaza de que mejor guardaba silencio. Así que mejor se sentó junto a Draco, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras el. Sin entender mucho miró a Theo y luego al rubio, pero nadie le dijo nada. Algo tenía que pesar, era raro que Theo no lo hubiese mirado de manera dulce o le hubiese retado por tener dolor de cabeza.

- Draco... que pasa - Susurro el chico de pelo largo a su amigo rubio.

- Zabini... no susurres, sabes que ME MOLESTA... – Y ante la orden de Theo no le quedo otra mas que quedarse callado. "Theo diciéndole 'Zabini' a él"

- TOC TOC

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ¿Permiso? ¿Theodore? -

Una cabecita pelirroja cruzo la puerta para dejar ver a Ginny en camisón... algo dudosa, solo Draco notó el impacto y el posterior sonrojo de la chica al notar a Theo apoyado en la ventana en calzoncillos, fumando. Blaise la miraba como siempre, como si fuera Trelawney, con ese odio y esa expresión digna de una serpiente.

- ¿Permiso? Si ya estas adentro... – Draco se golpeó la cabeza, Zabini nunca había tenido sentido ni tacto para decir las cosas, pero ese no era exactamente el momento.

- Blaise (Mirada asesina)... ¡Hola Ginny! No te quedes afuera... ¿Que pasa? –

Ginny entro un poco mas en su pieza 'Dios, si mis amigas me vieran... 2 hombres asquerosamente irresistibles en calzoncillos y 1 en pantalón de tela'

- Emms... mamá dice que bajen a tomar desayuno, me envio a avisarte, avisarles… – Y se dio vuelta y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

Los Sly se quedaron mirando, y lentamente Theo termino de fumar su cigarro, Draco se levantó y dijo: - Chicos vistámonos y bajemos, no hagamos esperar a Molly Nos vemos en la cocina.

**Pieza de Draco Malfoy Casa de Huéspedes Fairways. 10:00 hrs.**

- Tú que pretendes Blaise, no puedes ser tan descarado, osea se que eres un sinvergüenza, pero ahora te excediste, dime… ¿Que pretendes?

- ¿De que diablos estas hablando?

- Como te haces el imbécil, Blaise.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Acaso no puedo ir donde Theo cuando quiero, ni hablarle, terrible pecado… Será acaso la primera vez que le hablo medio ebrio, o que llego a su pieza con dolor de cabeza ¿Ah? ¿AH? Es MI amigo Draco, no lo olvides, tu no lo conoces. No sabes todo lo que me puedo acercar a él sin que me diga nada – Dijo Zabini, entrando a alterarse, no le había gustado el modo en que Draco le había increpado y muchos menos la mirada de Theo

- ¿A si Blaise? A si que tu eres el que lo conoce… A ver. Si tu eres su 'amigo' y lo conoces, dime como quieres que Theodore Nott reaccione después de haberte visto besando a ¿Chelle? delante de él ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te felicite?

- Ah… ¿AH? Que demonios… Yo jamás haría… algo… - Y Blaise se quedo callado de golpe.

- Contigo nunca se ha podido conversar seriamente Blaise... yo bajo a tomar desayuno. No se como Theo… no se como.

Y ahí se quedo Blaise Zabini, en la pieza de Draco, sentado en la cama sin saber que pensar. ¿Chelle? Algo recordaba, música estridente, y muchas cervezas. Recordaba haber mirado a Theo todo el rato, intentando que mirara, que lo viera a el jugando, como el jugaba con Ginny, y también recordaba la rabia que le deba pensar en la colorina y ahí no recordaba nada más, solo haberse puesto a buscar a sus amigos y no encontrarlos, y ahí fue que…

- Hey Blaise, bajemos a desayunar – Lo saludo un pelirrojo desde la puerta

- ¡Ron! Hola… si bajemos – Y así fue como Blaise se enteró, medio ebrio de camino a casa que Ron, el barman y su salvador, era hijo de Molly y que vivía en la misma casa de huéspedes.

**Casa de Huéspedes Fairways. Cocina. 10:30 hrs**

- ¿Lo pasaron bien ayer? – Preguntó Ginny despacito a los chicos que tenia en frente.

- Yo lo pase excelente, bastante decente para ser un bar mugg…

- ¿Y Blaise? – Preguntó rápidamente Molly que venia con unas tazas – Le prepare algo, para el dolor de cabeza… Ah ahí viene

Y por la puerta se vio entrar a Blaise con una cara de venir cargando al mundo sobre sus hombros y tras el

- ¿Ron? – Draco no podía creer lo que sus ojos veian

- ¿Draco?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin Cap IV

Es supermediocre pero es mejor eso que nada.

Baru_Black

Dedicado a Yoya y Vera

Vera: gracias!


	5. Cap 5: Los renglones torcidos de Merlín

**TITULO: Felices Vacaciones Serpientes**

Libro: Harry Potter  
Pareja: Draco/Ron! Y Theo/Blaise  
Disclaimer: No poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter (Aunque no me molestaría tener a Draco o a Ron...), pertenecen a J. K Rowling. Este fanfic es solo por ocio y sin fines de lucro..

**Capitulo V: "Los renglones torcidos de Merlín"**

**Casa de Huéspedes Fairways. Cocina. 10:30 hrs**

'_Ese que está ahí no puede ser el barman… el chico pelirrojo del Sugar Bar…_' Pensó Draco

- ¿Ronald? ¿Tú aquí? Que raro… si sueles despertar tarde, bueno, no me quejaré… Estos amable muchachos son Theodore, Draco y Blaise – Dijo Molly muy feliz, como saboreando de la victoria de algo que aun no sucedía.

- Heemms… Hola - Saludo Ron moviendo la mano graciosamente en el aire, comenzando a sentir que en su cara se encendía y que una sonrisa aparecía en rostro.

Ron solo pudo mantener la sonrisa, es que… no podía ser, era IMPOSIBLE que él estuviera ahí. Entendía que el moreno ¿Blaise? si estuviera, o sea, se había vuelto juntos del bar a la hostal, pero ¿El rubio? Draco no podía estar ahí… era demasiada la coincidencia, era mágico.

- Ron, siéntate… no te quedes parado como un tonto – Dijo Molly, moviendo los brazos, apurando a su hijo.

Y ahí todos sentados… paso un par de minutos, cada uno en su mundo, Ron mirando fijamente su tazón de chocolate sin nada que decir, aun cohibido, Ginny que no entendía nada, intentaba mantener una conversación, asi que hacía preguntas a Theo, para amenizar un poco el desayuno, ni loca se atrevería a dirigir una pregunta a Blaise porque con la expresión que él la miraba… ¿Cómo LE DIRIGIRIA LA PALABRA? _'Soy intrépida, pero no suicida' _Se dijo a sí misma la menor de los Weasley.

- Y Theo ¿A que se dedican ustedes? Supongo que estudian, porque son muy jóvenes para trabajar ¿O si? – De verdad estaba muy interesada en la vida de aquel muchacho silencioso pero a la vez demasiado cordial.

- Nosotros… nosotros estudiamos, supongo que tú haces lo mismo o no Genevieve – Dijo Nott, eso no era mentir, de hecho era la pura y santa verdad… pero debido a que sabía que estaba omitiendo algo, prefirió desviar la atención

- Heemms... me llamo … -Ginny no quería corregir a Theo – Ginevra – Dijo muy despacito

- Ginevra, Genevieve, lo mismo… Como si importara - Primer comentario de Blaise, pero no siguió con su comentario al sentir un pisotón de Draco.

- Disculpa Ginevra, es que pensé que Ginny era el diminutivo de Genevi… - A Theodore no le gustaba equivocarse ni fallar, fue educado para no suponer cosas y cuando lo hacia debía acertarle. Así que agachó un poco la cabeza, y ahí fue cuando sintió la mirada penetrante de Blaise en la nuca._ 'No lo miraré… no lo haré'_

- Y tu Draco, no tienes nada que decir, nada que contar… di algo DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY… por favor o terminaré matando a alguien – Sentenció Blaise

- Respecto a eso, yo tengo algo que comunicarle Señora Weasley – Dijo Theodore Nott, y se levantó de su puesto, evitando olímpicamente el comentario de Zabini.

- Llamamé Molly, Theo, ya lo dije cuando entraron por esa puerta.

- Discúlpeme Molly… Bueno, tengo que informarles que volveré a Londres, tengo que armar mi bolso, buscar mis cosas y regresar, lo lamento mucho, pero tengo que hacerlo – Apartó su tazón y se retiró de la mesa.

Blaise se quedó de una pieza, si bien había escuchado a los chicos conversar en la mañana, ahora procesaba sobre que era, ¡THEO SE IBA A IR! Así que antes de que el Slytherin se alejara lo suficiente, se levantó y lo tomó del brazo, fuertemente, deteniendo su paso, a lo que este no ofreció ninguna resistencia, esperando alguna palabra de su amigo, sin sorprenderle la reacción. Conocia a Blaise y era obvio que tendría alguna actitud asi, era tan impulsivo que solia arruinar o empeorar ciertos momentos. Pero no tenia paciencia ni ganas de pelear.

En la mesa, Ron había levantado su mirada fijándose en los dos chicos, Draco miraba sin ninguna expresión a sus amigos y Ginny no sabía qué hacer, el muchacho alto no se podía ir, no, no podía. Recien había comenzado a conocerlo.

- Blaise suéltalo – Dijo Molly, con voz de orden, como solo una madre lo puede hacer. Y sin saber por qué Zabini lo soltó y se quedo ahí, estático viendo como su amigo cruzaba la puerta, para dejar entrar a los gemelos, no sin antes saludarlos cordialmente.

- ¡Hola familia y demas personas presentes! – Dijeron al unísono Fred y George - ¿Qué pasa aquí? Alguien murió parece – Comento Fred, mientras George pasaba dándole un amistoso palmetazo en el hombro a Zabini que seguía ahí, mirando el lugar en donde hace unos segundos estaba Theo.

- Ronnie, ¿Despierto a esta hora? joAOAJ Ni que hubieses querido ver a alguien… -George se sentó junto a su hermano y probó de su tazón y mordisqueo su emparedado.

- Discúlpenme… -Dijo Blaise y salió caminando a paso rápido por la puerta, a lo que Draco, que no había comentado nada, mucho menos hecho algo, se levantó sin decir nada y siguió los pasos de los otros Slytherin, dejando a todos callados, y especialmente desconcertados a los gemelos.

**Pieza de Blaise Zabini. Casa de Huéspedes Fairways. 11:00 hrs**

Theo había llegado a su pieza, y había corrido a coger sus cigarros, tenía rabia, frustración y en algún lugar de su mente, pena acumulada, necesitaba respirar, era urgente que volviera a tener el control de sus emociones… _'Respira Theodore Nott… respira… no pierdas el control' _Todos podían decir que Draco era el príncipe sin sentimientos, pero quien realmente sabia dominarse era él, había aprendido a vivir asi y este no era el momento para romper esa tradición. Cuando logró contenerse y volver en si se dirigió a la ventana y comenzó a pensar, fumando. Nott estaba en eso cuando apareció Blaise por la puerta, gritando

- NO TE PUEDES IR THEODORE NOTT ¿ME ESCUCHAS? NO PUEDES – Gritó Blaise, acercándose demasiado a su amigo, escupiendo ira, no entendía por qué estaba tan enojado, pero no podía dejar de gritar, evitar, ni disimular la cólera que sentía.

- Te calmas o te vas Blaise, que necesito terminar de empacar ¿Entiendes eso? –

- ¿Qué me vaya? IMBECIL, EL QUE QUIERE IRSE ERES TÚ Y… ni siquiera eres capaz de avisar o darme una explicación – Que carajos pensaba Nott, ¿Creia que se iria, asi sin más?

- Me tengo que ir Blaise, me TENGO que ir – Dijo Theo. No sabía porque le daba explicaciones… no después de lo que le había hecho y más encima si entraba asi a SU habitación, gritando como un troll.

- NO… no puedes… - Blaise lo tomó de los hombros, en un movimiento violento, es que tenía que impedirlo, no podía dejarlo irse… no entendía por qué, pero no podía.

- … - Theo se aguantó las ganas de gritarle, de increparle que si no hubiese sido tan arrebatado la noche anterior, TAL VEZ se hubiese quedado, que TAL VEZ hubiese roto las reglas y se hubiese quedado con él, con él y con Draco. Pero que ahora no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo y solo quería salir de ahí, así que se alejó de Blaise y terminó de tirar cosas en su bolso.

- ¿Es por lo de Michelle? ¿Por eso te vas cierto? – No lo pensó y simplemente lo dijo, calmándose un poco Blaise, viendo como su amigo cerraba el bolso.

- ¿Tú crees que eso me importó? ¿Tan importante te crees en mi vida? No olvides Blaise Zabini que yo SIEMPRE seré mejor que tu y que ninguna niñata me hará sentir mal, por mucho que lo intentes - Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta

- No te creo, te conozco más que nadie en este mundo y se que te estas haciendo el fuerte, pero dime porque te vas… dímelo – Blaise miraba a Theo con los ojos húmedos, no sabía por qué quería llorar, abrazar a Theo, no podía irse, tenía que hacer algo…

Y de repente dejó de pensar y corrió hacia su amigo, lo empujó contra la esquina de la puerta, y lo sujetó de los hombros… tenía que hacerlo, quería hacerlo y se acercó a Theo… lentamente, cerro los ojos… y presionó sus labios contra los de Theo.

Bueno, le pareció sentir eso, porque al abrir los ojos, no encontró a nadie, solo la pared y a Draco mirándolo desde el pasillo, con una expresión entre pena y ganas de infringirle un dolor tan grande que un _cruciatus_ no sería nada.

- Ya se fue Blaise, no hay nada que podamos hacer – Dijo, para luego darse la vuelta y bajar la escalera.

**Casa de Huéspedes Fairways. Vestíbulo. 11.15 hrs.**

- Me despido Molly, aquí esta el dinero de este dia, el dinero de los tres… cuídese mucho y cuide a Draco, especialmente a Blaise, hágalo por mí.

- Lo haré Theodore y te puedo pedir un favor…

- Claro Molly – Respondió Theodore sinceramente… aquella mujer había sido demasiado gentil con ellos.

- ¿Puedes darle esto a la madre de Blaise? – Molly busco algo en su bolsillo

- ¿A la madre de Blaise? – Preguntó sorprendido

- Claro, tiene que tener una madre, y estoy segura que ella podrá conseguirme estas cosas en Londres – Dijo muy sonriente.

- Es que… no creo que la madre de Blaise tenga mucho tiempo, es una mujer muy ocupada, no suele salir al centro de Londres – Theo no sabía cómo explicar que la madre de Zabini jamás iba a Londres Muggle… pero por ultimo lo haría él, aunque no sin primero intentar darle aquel encargo a la madre de su amigo.

- No importa, inténtalo Theo, te lo agradecería.

- Adiós Molly que Mer… Dios te cuide. – Hizo una ligera reverencia y comenzó a caminar, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Theo comenzó a caminar buscando un lugar donde poder _ aparecerse_ cuando escucho un grito tras él.

- Theo, Theo…

Theodore Nott se giró, para ver a Ginny corriendo tras él.

- Ginny…

- Theo, espérame, te traje… esto – Dijo alargando las manos, sonrojándose

- Muchas gracias Ginevra – Alargando las manos y cogiendo el paquetito que la chica le daba.

- De… nada –

Ginny no pudo ponerse más roja cuando Theo se agacho para darle un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de ella. Quedando la menor de los Weasley sola en la calle, viendo como el aquel chico se iba.

Theo paró y gritó:

- Nos vemos Ginny, nos vemos… ¡CUIDA A LOS CHICOS! – Y Ginny levantó la mirada para no encontrar a Theodore. Aunque le pareció escuchar un ¡Pop! Al que no le dio importancia y se volvió a la Casa de Huéspedes.

**Pieza de Blaise Zabini. Casa de Huéspedes Fairways. 12:00 hrs**

Blaise daba vueltas por la pieza, después de ver por la ventana como Theo se iba y despedía de Ginny, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía cuando Nott beso la mejilla de la niña, para luego desaparecer. Sintió ganas de patear todo lo que estaba a su alcance, pero no podía ser tan sentimental, así que se sentó en la cama de Blaise y se echó hacia atrás, tapándose con el cubrecama. Seguia pensando en el hecho de que su amigo se había ido cuando notó un ligero olor a tabaco y aunque lo negase después, porque 'un Slytherin jamás lo hacía' comenzó a llorar. _'No te puedes ir Theo, no te puedes ir, no me puedes dejar…'_

Ron miraba a Blaise llorar desde la puerta, él sabía lo que el pelilargo sentía, bueno, lo que el moreno aun no sabía que sentía, y se le partía el corazón al ver a aquel chico. Sin entender aun, porque su amigo se había ido, pensando que era su culpa.

El pelirrojo estaba en eso, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, para girarse y ver a Draco, mirando tristemente a su amigo, tapado completamente.

- Mejor dejémoslo solo, lo necesita – Le dijo en voz muy bajita Malfoy. Ron sintió que Draco lo tomaba del brazo y lo alejaba de la puerta, para luego cerrar la puerta y llevarlo pasillo abajo, oyendo a lo lejos el llanto de su amigo. Aun sin soltarle el brazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y bueno, este es el IV Cap… ojalá es guste… de verdad en el siguiente cap avanzara el Ron/Draco… por que ahora que Theo volvió a Londres… ¿ALGUN REVIEW PARA MII?


	6. VI Sol, playa, olas y Madrágoras

**TITULO: Felices Vacaciones Serpientes**

Libro: Harry Potter  
Pareja: Draco/Ron! Y Theo/Blaise  
Disclaimer: No poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter (Aunque no me molestaría tener a Draco o a Ron...), pertenecen a J. K Rowling. Este fanfic es solo por ocio y sin fines de lucro...

* * *

**Capítulo VI: "Sol, playa, olas y Madragoras" "Ya, ya, ya, en son de paz"**

**Casa de Huéspedes Fairways. 12:30 hrs**

- Bueno, y esa es la situación. Su madre 'madre' no es, por que ella murió cuando Theo era pequeño… Ella… es la pareja de su padre, una mujer no muy agradable que digamos – Respondió Draco a Ron, cuando le preguntó sobre por qué se tenía que ir Theo.

- Ah…

- … Sí, eso es- Draco se TENIA que quedar con la última palabra, siempre.

Se quedaron ahí, cerca de la cocina pero sin muchas ganas de entrar, el ambiente seguía un poco raro, los gemelos gritando, Molly callada y Ginny alegando que por que se había tenido que ir Nott.

- ¿Han pensado que harán hoy? – Preguntó Ron, disimulando los nervios que tenia.

- Sinceramente… no tengo idea, y es raro que yo diga algo así, pero el bueno para planificar las cosas es Theo, supuestamente Blaise conoce la ciudad, pero… es Blaise, no conoce ni su pieza –

- Podríamos ir a hacer un poco de surf… las playas de Newquay son INTERNACIONALMENTE CONOCIDAS por su calidad de olas – Dijo muy seriamente Ron, con el pecho inflado de orgullo

- Surf… no hay nadie como yo haciendo surf – Dijo aun más orgullosamente Malfoy, mirando con su típica cara de desprecio a Ron, a lo que este lo miró extrañado.

- Hee… si tu lo dices… - Podemos ir como a las 3 o 4… hoy, dicen los chicos, que abran buenísimas olas – Dijo Ron caminando hacia la cocina.

_¿'Chicos'?_ Draco entró un poco enojado a la cocina, no estaba ni ahí con conocer a 'los chicos' pero tenía ganas de practicar un poco con su tabla, de subirle el ánimo a Blaise… y por qué negarlo, de ver a Ron sin polera… sería interesante por decirlo menos.

Todo en la casa continúo… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Demasiado tranquilo? ¿Incomodo? Si hasta los gemelos hablaban menos, pero cuando Ron les contó que irían a surfear en la tarde, casi todo volvió a la normalidad. Solo faltaba Blaise (Y aunque no quisieran comentar y parecía que lo habían escondido en algún lugar de sus cerebros... faltaba Theodore Nott).

**Casa de Huéspedes Fairways. Pieza de Draco Malfoy. 14:00 hrs**

Tabla de surfear: PERFECTA

Bolso de playa: PERFECTO

Draco Malfoy: PERFECTO (Como siempre, según su humilde opinión)

Ahora solo tenía que volver a mirarse al espejo, cerciorarse que se veía irresistible y salir a enloquecer a ese colorín… aunque le parecía olvidar algo… ¿Qué sería?... mmm… no lo podía recordar… Bueno, ya se acordaría… tomó su tabla, se volvió a mirar al espejo y salió de su pieza, cuando iba por el pasillo… lo recordó… ¡BLAISE! ¡¿Como se le había olvidado!

Empujó la puerta de la pieza (bueno, ex pieza) de Theo y como imaginó, Blaise estaba en la misma posición en que lo habían dejado en la mañana… así que... 'Grandes problemas, grandes soluciones'.

- Blaise Zabini, levántate so pedazo de mierda… ¿Aun ahí? Como una Hufflepuff enamorada… ¿Acaso no tienes dignidad?

- Cállate Draco y déjame acá

- Cállate tu imbécil… o te levantas ahora o voy a buscar a tu madre… o mejor, mejor te saco a patadas de esa cama, créeme que no necesito una varita para ser convincente …

- Mrff

- ¿'Mrff'? – Draco se acercó a la cama y tomó el cobertor de esta y si bien Blaise le sacaba más de 10 cm de alto, Draco sabia imponerse y NADA NI NADIE le impediría ver a Ron Weasley bañándose… (dado que, aunque lo negara, si Blaise seguía así, tendría que quedarse con él)

- Ya… que quieres… YA ESTOY LEVANTADO… - Gritó Zabini desde fuera de la cama

- Nos vamos a la playa =D – Dijo simplemente Draco.

- Olvídalo…para esa mierda mejor me quedo acá -

- No no no… ¿Qué crees? ¿Que quedándote aquí, patéticamente acostado, Theo va a volver? No me hagas reír y para de dar pena… toma tu tabla vamos a surfear un rato

- Dijiste… ¿SURF? – Algo en la mirada de Zabini se iluminó

- Mar, arena… ¿Olas? Creo que sí, sí, oficialmente… dije… ¡SURF! – Draco sabía que lo había logrado… nada podía interponerse entre las olas y Blaise Zabini y que hasta, tal vez, quizás, puede que… ese sea el único modo de sacarlo de la casa… Le debía una a Ron Weasley.

En menos de lo que los Gryffindor perdían puntos (o sea la nada misma) Blaise Zabini desapareció de la habitación y volvió a aparecer en la puerta, simplemente diciendo:

- ¿Qué esperas Draco? ¿Una Recordadora o te envío mejor a Corvus, mi lechuza? No te quedes parado como un imbécil ahí, las olas nos están esperando.

Si había algo que realmente le gustaba de su amigo, era esa capacidad para ser feliz que poseía, casi como un niño de 10 años, sin guerras ni temores en la mente, simplemente Blaise Zabini, el chico de 18 años amante de las pociones de amor y las olas que era.

**Casa de Huéspedes Fairways. Entrada a la casa. 14:30 hrs.**

Junto a los cuadros del corredor y un par de tablas bien relucientes estaban los Slytherin (que quedaban), los gemelos, Ginny (para desagrado de Blaise) y Ron… quien, siendo al que se le había ocurrido la idea, sentía que debía guiarlos… pero como no tenía idea que hacer… decidió esperar un poco más, dándole tiempo a sus amigos para llegar.

De repente tocaron la puerta y Ron salió corriendo a abrir _'deben ser los chicos'_, y volvió a los pocos minutos, con una ligera expresión de tristeza, explicando que sus amigos no podrían ir, que Seamus se había enfermado y Dean se quedaría a cuidarlo, pero que Nev estaría en la playa de Fistral, que si bien quedaba un poco más al oeste, era una playa más grande y terminó hablando solo… por que los gemelos comenzaron a alentar a los demás para sacar las cosas.

De repente se escucho una risa mal disimulada y siguiendo los pasos de Ron, entro un chico alto, con una cara de simple alegría y se presentó:

- Hola F y G, Ginny… Ustedes deben ser Blaise y Draco, un gusto, yo soy Nev Longbotton - Y les estiro la mano.

- ¿Longbotton? Mi padre tiene una conocida Longbotton, que raro… -

- Así… jojo así es la vida no – Dijo rápidamente Blaise – Ya, vamos vamos, que las olas nos esperan.

Y por fin salieron del hospedaje, cargaron las cosas en el jeep de Neville (A Draco le seguía pareciendo conocido el apellido del chico, pero bah, ya se acordaría) trataron de acomodarse como podían, ERAN 7 PERSONAS (Nev, Ron, Gred-Feorge, Ginny, Draco y Blaise) en un jeep para 5, así que Draco con la vergüenza de su alma se sentó sobre Blaise, a lo que Ron no puso quitar la mirada.

- La playa no queda muy lejos - Comentó Ron, dirigiéndose a los dos Sly (Tratando de que no se notara que quería entablar conversación con Draco)

- Y como conduce Nev, llegaremos en menos de lo que alguien dice Red Flu... - Comenzó Ginny

- ¡FLUVIAL! RED FLUVIAL - Gritaron Fred y George, demasiado fuerte

- OHHHHHHH ¡Que te pasa! Si yo manejo excelente - Dijo Nev, cambiando el tema, manejando por encima de la acera y pasándose el rojo del semáforo, el último de Newquay.

El camino era precioso, la carretera iba junto al mar, pasando por roquerios imponentes y playas eternas.

- Blaise ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a Vanuatu*? El paisaje se parece... - Dijo Draco, rememorando el viaje hecho hace unos meses.

- ¿FUERON A VANUATU?- Ron y Nev no lo podían creer, siempre habían querido ir, pero el dinero no los acompañaba, bueno, a Ron. Nev podría pero no iría sin su amigo.

- Obvio, en Breakas, isla Efaté las olas son excepcionales, joajoa me acuerdo cuando por emocionado casi se ahogo Theo... - El solo recuerdo entristeció a Blaise, quedándose callado y ensombreciendo el ambiente.

- ¿Chicos? LLEGAMOS a Fistral! - Gritó Nev, justo a tiempo para rescatar los ánimos.

**Playa Fistral. Newquay. 15:30 hrs.**

Las olas en esa parte de la playa eran aun más grandes que en la playa principal de Newquay y el ruido de estas al golpear contra la orilla provocó un latigazo de adrenalina en todos, que se bajaron rápidamente del auto, cual alma que persigue Voldemort. Draco lanzó una rápida mirada a el menor de los Weasley, deteniéndose en el brillo de bravura en los ojos de este, solo reaccionando cuando Blaise lo golpeó con su tabla en el hombro, diciéndole: - Malfoy ¿Qué haces parado ahí como un imbécil? Toma tu tabla.

* * *

**'¡POR QUE! ¿POR QUE NO TRAJE MI CÁMARA DE FOTOGRAFIAS?'- Era lo único que podía pensar Ginny

1.- Draco y Ron bajando sus tablas del jeep (¿Eso fue un roce de manos? :O)

2.- Nev y Blaise con sus tablas sujetas en la arena, mirando el mar. SIN POLERAS.

3.- Draco haciéndole una zancadilla a Blaise para llegar primero al mar.

4.- Los gemelos cargando a Nev entre los dos para tirarlo al agua.

'POR QUE NO TRAJE MI CÁMARA. Podría haberle vendido fotos a Luna y a las Patil' T_T**

* * *

Draco tuvo que poner un dedo en su nariz para contener la hemorragia que amenazaba con salir cuando vio a Ron sacarse la camiseta y el pantalón para quedar solo en un bañador rojo, justo (JUSTO) sobre las caderas hasta bajo las rodillas. Este lo miró, se amarró el pelo en una coleta y le dijo:

- Draco? ¡QUE COMIENZE EL JUEGO! - Poniéndose a correr hacia las olas. Malfoy se demoró un segundo en aceptar el desafío y lo siguió.

Así estuvieron por horas. Ron era definitivamente mejor que el príncipe de Slytherin sobre las olas, pero este no se dejaba amedrentar. De a poco los demás comenzaron a salirse, el primero fue Blaise, que se sentó en la arena junto a su tabla, mirando a su amigo ser humillado por el pelirrojo. 'Ron es buenísimo, Draco debe estar enfurecido' (Aun no se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que podía llegar a estar)

Ginny al ver al chico de ojos verdes, salió corriendo del mar, estaba unos metros más allá, practicando unos movimientos nuevos con los gemelos. Pero cuando vio a Blaise sentarse solo en la arena, supo que era su oportunidad.

- ¿Blaise?- Dijo mientras se acercaba al chico sentado en la arena.

- ¿Qué? - Dura y seca fue la respuesta. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de fingir simpatía por la muchacha.

- ¿Qué haces? - '_Excelente pregunta Ginevra Weasley, demostrando inteligencia ¬_¬'

- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Que plancho un smoking?-

- La simpatía no es una de tus virtudes parece.

- Entonces no preguntes imbecilidades -Respondió sin siquiera mirarla, para dirigir sus ojos sobre su amigos entre las olas.

Ginny se acercó al jeep y saco una cerveza del cooler, se sentó un poco más cerca del mar, justo en la línea de visión de Zabini y destapó la botella con toooda la paciencia que vivir con 6 hombres le había dado.

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Eso es una cerveza?

- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Que como cerdo con puré de manzanas? 'No preguntes imbecilidades' - Dijo mirando hacia el mar. Blaise se levantó y parsimoniosamente se sentó junto a la menor del clan pelirrojo. Esta lo miró y sin hacer demasiado show estiró el brazo y le paso la botella, dejando nacer una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

- Te gusta Theodore ¿Cierto? -

- No lo sé :S -

- El te quiere, así que comienza a pensarlo - Ginny y Blaise se quedarón callados, un par de minutos despues, la pelirroja se levantó a buscar más cerveza y cuando volvió, escucho en voz muy bajita en plan 'espia'

- Creo que a Draco le gusta tu hermano Ron jijijij - Dijo Blaise

- ¿Tu crees? Tal vez - Ginny se rió para sus adentros, Zabini había estado tan metido en sus temas, que recién había visto los ojos que le ponía Draco a Ron cada vez que lo miraba.

* * *

**Fin del cap VI**

*Esta remota isla del Océano Pacífico ofrece uno de los mejores y más salvajes sitios para surfear. Sus costas son constantemente golpeadas por enormes olas y se puede realizar la práctica del surf durante todo el año. Su clima benigno y sus playas calmas y sin gentío ofrecen un pequeño paraíso para los surfistas.

FIN DEL CAP! Lo siento mucho por demorarme. También me disculpo por qué no puedo desenfocarme de Blaise y Theo y este es un ff Draco/Ron.

Espero que les haya gustado. Y por favor dejen algún reviewcito si me quieren un poco T_T.

Baru_Black

PS: Este cap tiene un poco la intención de dejar mejor parada a Ginny y también ver si notan la conexión media rara que se me ocurrió. Es más bien dicho, que hay oculto aquí CHA CHA CHAAA!


End file.
